Panser Region Chronicle
by SpecAyaFic
Summary: Okay,... calm down talk to myself Akhirnya saya nyoba buat cerita bersambung juga,... XDD Selamat menikmati,... N.B : Cerita ini sebelum RS Arc, typo, rada aneh, dan OC berkeliaran,... XDD
1. Prolog The Beginning of All

**PROLOG**

Di sebuah region yang bernama Panser, terdapat hal yang tidak akan kalian temukan di region manapun. Yaitu sebuah kuil yang terdapat di masing-masing kota. Selain itu, disanalah satu-satunya tempat yang beberapa kotanya memiliki iklim subtropis memiliki 4 musim *memang cuman beberapa kota doang, gak kayak Unova yang semuanya memiliki 4 musim. Ingat, cuman beberapa!*. Dan keunikan itu ditambah dengan adanya sebuah tradisi yaitu seorang _Pha-Tella_ yang bernyanyi untuk para _Legendary_ yang mendiami Panser region.

Region yang tentram itu dijaga oleh 4 _Legendary Dragons,_ yaitu _Terragaia, Fieragmus, Mariquaticius, _dan _Brelizzardo._ Selain itu, mereka juga dijaga oleh 3 _Deity Dragons,_ yaitu _Lighite, Blark_, dan yang tertinggi dari semua _Deity, Justum._

Panser region yang mulanya tentram, sekarang mulai bergejolak karena adanya kekuatan jahat yang mulai menampakkan dirinya. Dan kisah ini menceritakan tentang 3 orang yang terikat benang takdir, menantang kekuatan jahat di region yang tersembunyi ini untuk mengembalikan ketentraman region itu.


	2. 1 Misfortune, Accident, and Darkness

Akhirnya bisa keluar dari writerblock. Kok mesti gak ada ide bagus yang keluar ya kalau udah niat?

Sunny : Itu karena kau malas

Author : Apa?! *Pukul Sunny yang dibalas hantaman Rainy*

Kalian tuh harusnya nurut ma author, bukanny ngebully author!

Rainy : Kalo authornya kayak gini shi, mana tahan gak ngebully

Author : Rainy kejam! *lari ke Windy*

Windy : *diam cengo doang*

Yang pasti, Pokespe is not mine~

Sialhkan membaca!

* * *

1. Misfortune, Accident, and Darkness

Normal POV

Crystal mengeluh. Jelas sekali dia tidak setuju dengan usulan sang profesor yang menyuruhnya pergi ke sebuah region bersama dengan Gold dan Silver. Menurutnya,Silver tidak masalah. Namun untuk Gold… dimanapun ada dia, selalu saja ada keributan. Dan ditambah Silver, maka jadilah duo pengacau yang selalu ribut. Bisa gila dia kalau begitu terus, gerutunya dalam hati.

Dia melihat lagi tiket yang diberikan prof. Oak padanya. Tiket yang menuju region tersembunyi yang tidak diketahui oleh umum. Di mana semua yang mustahil bisa terjadi. Walau agak aneh, tapi bisa dibilang seperti Mirage Island yang ada di Hoenn gitu (Blom tau tentang Hoenn Pokedex Holder nih ceritanya). Tiket itu bertuliskan "Panser Region Secret Pass" dengan simbol aneh yang ia tidak pahami. Ia ingin memecahkan kode itu pada awalnya, namun menyerah karena gangguan yang ditimbulkan oleh duo pengacau (?) itu.

Kapal yang dinaiki oleh para Johto Dexholder itu bisa dibilang aneh. Tidak seperti kapal seperti biasanya, dan tidak ada cara untuk mengungkapkannya (Sunny : Bilang aja malas; Me : Sakkarepku! Nie kn ceritaku/plakk). Kapal itu pun mulai berlabuh.

Crystal POV

"Mengapa profesor tidak mengizinkan aku pergi sendiri saja?" tanyaku dalam hati. Sambil menghela nafas, kupandangi laut yang membentang luas sejauh yang dapat terlihat dari kabinku yang mungil. Hatiku masih kesal dengan keputusan profesor yang menyuruhku agar pergi bersama Gold dan Silver.

"Aaah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku mencari tahu tentang region itu," kataku dalam hati. Segera saja tanganku menggapai rak buku, mencari buku-buku yang berhubungan dengan Panser Region. Dan memang, akhirnya aku menemukan buku yag kucari. Segera saja kubaca dengan penuh perhatian, tanpa menyadari bahwa kedua rekan (yang kuanggap dengan terpaksa) telah memulai kebiasaan bertengkar untuk yang keseratus kali. Entah karena apa, aku pun terlelap dengan buku yang masih terbuka.

-Skip Time-

"DHUARRR!"

"Kyaaa! Apaan tuh?" tanyaku sambil berlari keluar dari kabinku yang nyaman. Kulihat kapal yang kami tumpangi bergejolak di antara laut yang seperti marah. Para penumpang ketakutan sedangkan para kelasi dengan cekatan melakukan apa saja yang pasti dilakukan saat badai. Kutelusuri para penumpang dan merasa ganjil. Aku tidak menemukan Gold dan Silver dimanapun.

"GOLD! SILVER! Kalian dimana?!" teriakku memecah langit kelabu. Namun, tak ada jawaban. Maka, kucari mereka di tempat-tempat yang mungkin disinggahi oleh mereka.

Pertama-tama, kucari mereka di kabin. Namun, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Lalu, mengingat kebiasaan Gold yang sangat suka berada di game corner, maka aku memutuskan ke sana. Tetap saja tidak kutemukan baik Gold maupun Silver. Kuputar otakku sekeras yang kubisa. Dan akhirnya terpikirkan satu tempat.

Aku berlari ke atas, mungkin mereka ada di sana, karena yang kutahu, mereka selalu bertengkar sampai-sampai bisa menyebabkan perang dunia ke-3. Berlari dan terus berlari, seakan tangga itu tak berakhir juga. Dan aku menemukan mereka. Tergeletak tak berdaya, namun masih bernafas.

"GOLD! SILVER! Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" tanyaku sambil menghampiri mereka. Dengan cekatan kubalut luka yang mengucurkan darah segar berwarna merah, sementara mereka menceritakan apa yang mereka alami.

"Crys… Ce… cepatlah lari dari sini," kata Gold perlahan sambil berusaha menggerakkan tangannya yang terluka parah. Aku hendak memarahinya kalau bisa, melanggar permohonannya. Namun, seketika juga muncul seorang cowok berbaju kelam yang berdiri di atas pagar. Dia menggerakkan tangannya dan ombak badai itu menggila. Setelah itu semua gelap.

* * *

Tidak! Apa yang kulakukan dengan Johto dexholder?! *Jerit ampe tewas terus bangkit lagi dan dikubur hidup2x ma OC ndri*

Tenang, mereka gak mati,... mereka gak MATI! *jadi gila/plakk*

Tunggu aj deh lanjutannya

_Logged out : Wednesday, August 22, 2012_


	3. 2 Fate's Wheel Rotates

2. Fate's Wheel Rotate, The Priest and The First Knight Meet

Crystal POV

"Ugh… dimana ini?" pikirku saat membuka mata. Yang terlihat hanya warna putih dari langit-langit entah gedung mana. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke pintu gedung itu. Terlihat ada seorang gadis yang masuk sambil membawa PPPK. Gadis itu berambut hitam dan bermata merah, mengingatkanku pada Red-senpai. Namun, matanya bukan berwarna merah murni, melainkan warna crimson merah kelam. Gadis itu mendatangi tempatku tertidur.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"I…iya… Kau siapa? Ini dimana? Dimana Gold? Silver?"

"Sabar… Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sebanyak itu,".

"Maaf…"

"Aku Sunny. Kita sekarang berada di Florished Town, Panser Region. Kedua temanmu sekarang berada di ruang sebelah. Kau sendiri siapa? Mengapa kau datang kesini?".

"Aku Crystal, dexholder dari Johto Region. Aku kesini untuk menemui Prof. Teak," jawabku terbata-bata.

"Prof. Teak? Oh, kau mau memberikan paket untuk profesor ya?"

"Iya… Eh, kok kau tahu?"

"Yah… rumahku berada di sebelah rumahnya,".

"Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke sana besok?"

"Aduh, kalau besok seingatku dia ada acara. Seseorang dari keluarga besarnya akan datang dari Kanto Region sih."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau membawa paket ini ke Prof. Teak?"

"Yah, kebetulan aku juga baru mau pulang. Oke deh, Crystal."

Kuserahkan paket yang berisi pokedex versi III kepadanya. Dan dia pergi setelah menitipkanku pada seorang wanita. Aku pun tertidur lelap.

Sunny POV

Aku meninggalkan Crystal yang katanya pokedex holder dari Johto itu. Kuambil jubah putih yang kupakai karena jaketku yang masih basah dan juga sabuk berisi Alta dan Rara, yaitu dua pokemon yang kupunya. Setelahnya, aku berlari menuju rumah. Rute A01, rute menuju Crossroad Town berupa hutan lebat yang tertutup dan relatif membingungkan karena berbentuk labirin hutan. Namun, itu mudah bagiku karena rute itu adalah rumah keduaku. Di dalam sana, terdapat sebuah kuil tempat pemujaan terhadap para Legendary dan Deity dari berbagai region. Aku sering kesana, sebagai seorang Priest biarawati yang berdoa di sana.

Oke, lupakan yang tadi. Nama rute di Panser aneh, ya? Tapi ya maklum. Kan, Panser adalah region yang terpisah dari region lain. Makanya, penamaan rute berbeda dari region lain.

"Huh… capek juga kalau berlari terus," ucapku saat sampai di kuil. Karena kebiasaan, aku menaiki tangga menuju kuil untuk sekedar berlatih. Memang, kuil itu didesain untuk membantu para priest berlatih, sewaktu-waktu ada keadaan genting yang mengharuskan mereka untuk bertarung menggunakan pokemon. Tapi aku sangat membenci pertarungan pokemon. Itu terlalu barbar menurutku dan aku tak ingin pokemonku terluka. Maka, aku berlatih hanya untuk membugarkan diri sendiri.

Di atas kuil, aku berbalik. Terlihat langit biru yang anehnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang tak kuingat. Biru langit, seperti warna mata seseorang yang pernah dulu memasuki hidupku.

"Ah, lupakan saja. Aku baik-baik saja tanpanya," pikirku pelan. Aku bergegas turun saat kudengar suara seorang cowok.

"… Ternyata ada orang," ucap cowok itu perlahan.

"Hah?" responku kaget. Well, karena posisiku berada di pinggir anak tangga, otomatis aku tergelincir dan hampir saja jatuh jika dia tidak menolongku.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Hah? Emangnya harus ada alasan untuk menolongmu? Lagipula, kalau ada orang menolongmu, ucapkan terima kasih dulu!" seru cowok itu jengkel.

"… Terima kasih. Puas?"

"Maksudku itu dengan tulus, bukan karena kupaksa."

"Biarin. Emangnya penting?"

"… Kau itu anti-social ya…" katanya pelan sambil diam-diam mengambil kalungku.

"Emangnya kalau aku tidak tulus itu artinya aku anti-social?" tanyaku jengkel.

"Humph. Kau orang yang menarik," katanya dengan menahan tawa.

"Maksudmu? Sudah, lepaskan aku!" seruku sambil melepaskan peganganku darinya.

"Nona anti-social marah-marah~" ejeknya.

"Huh!" Seruku marah sambil pergi dari kuil. Dasar orang itu. Emangnya aku harus bertampang manis dan imut kayak idol yang di tv itu? Pikirku jengkel. Kutepis kemarahanku dan aku berlari lagi menuju kotaku. Aku yang bahkan tidak sadar jika kalungku diambil oleh cowok itu berlari hingga akhirnya sampai di Crossroad Town.

Rainy POV

Aku tersenyum. Memandangi cewek yang sewot itu membangkitkan ingatanku pada seseorang pada masa laluku. Dengan usilnya aku mengambil kalung yang kulihat ada di kantongnya. Dengan begitu, dia pasti akan mencariku, kan? Lagipula, kelihatannya dia bisa menjadi rivalku saat aku mengalahkan gym di Panser region ini. Walau, seperti yang kulihat dia tak tertarik dengan pertarungan pokemon.

Kulihat langit di atas kuil. Warna yang senada dengan mataku yang berwarna aquamarine blue. warna itu beranjak menuju warna senja, yaitu warna orange kemerahan. warna senja yang sama dengan warna senja pada saat itu…

"Ayo kita pergi, Pras, Lygo," seruku pada pokemon-pokemonku. Kayaknya hari-hariku di tempat ini akan menarik.

Aku berjalan di rute labirin ini. Kusebut labirin karena rute ini membingungkanku. Kalau saja aku tidak membawa peta, mungkin aku sudah tersesat dan mati kelaparan, kali. Tapi, biarlah. Aku rasa ingatanku sudah cukup kuat untuk mengenali jalan keluar dari hutan ini. Hutan yang bernama Angelus Forest atau Hutan malaikat. Aku tak tahu mengapa namanya begitu, kan karena aku baru saja pindah dari Lavender Town, Kanto Region. Yang kutahu, hutan ini adalah tempat tidurnya salah satu dari Panser Legendary, yaitu _Brelizzardo. _Selain Brelizzardo, masih ada 3. Tapi, aku agak lupa dengan nama-nama 3 Legendary lainnya. Jadi tak kusebutkan.

Ah, sudah-sudah. Daripada mikirin sejarah, mending pulang saja. Jadi, yuk lari~ *Author : Loe aja kali, gue nggak; Rainy : (Hajar author, kubur hidup2x); Author : (Bangkit, lanjuitn cerita)*. Aku berlari menembus hutan secepat yang kubisa hingga sampai ke tempat pamanku tinggal dan melakukan penelitian, yaitu Crossroad Town. Dan, yang kulihat adalah…

Normal POV

Rainy terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang ditemuinya di kuil dalam Angelus Forest itu sedang berbicara dengan Prof. Teak dan menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan yang entah kenapa dikenalnya. Tanpa sadar dia berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu.

"Ehm… ternyata kamu…" bisiknya pelan seraya memukul pelan pundak Sunny.

Sontak saja Sunny menoleh dengan wajah yang pucat pasi + kelam tanpa sambal *Emangnya paket nasi?* dan tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan.

"… Ka… kau…"

"Apa? Merindukanku?"

"Mana mungkin!"

"Hehe… nona anti-social marah nie…"

"Humph!" Keheningan melanda ketiga orang itu.

"… Jangan-jangan, kalian sudah bertemu, ya…" suara memecah keheningan.

"… Mimpi buruk…" jawab Sunny pelan.

"Rival yang kuat!" seru Rainy keras.

"… Rival?" tanya Sunny.

"Ah, ya… Aku belum memberitahu kau ya…"

"Beritahu apaan?"

"… Aku, Rainy, akan tinggal di Panser untuk memantu penelitian pamanku-"

"Paman? Prof. Teak itu pamanmu?"

"Memang iya. Lalu, bungkusan yang kau berikan itu apaan?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Lagipula, pernyataanmu tidak bisa dijadikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang kuberikan."

"Memang… kan kau sendiri yang memutuskan Kalimatku tadi."

"… baik.. Lanjutkan saja kalau begitu…"

"Aku datang ke sini untuk membantu penelitian pamanku sekalian menaklukan semua

Gym yang ada di Panser region"

"….!"

"Kenapa ? ada yang salah dengan kalimatku?"

"Aku membenci pertarungan Pokemon. Menurutku, itu terlalu barbar."

"… Ternyata kau ini penakut, ya…"

"Aku tak takut ! Aku ada alasan tuk membencinya !"

"Terus, apa alasanmu ?  
"… Aku tak bisa memberitahukan padamu. Lebih baik aku pulang saja!" seru Sunny sambil berbalik pulang, saat Prof Teak menghentikannya.

"… Sudah… Jangan ribut. Aku ada permintaan untuk kalian berdua."

"Apaan ?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Bisakah kalian membantuku melengkapi pokedex versi III ini?"

"… Eeehhh?!"

To Be Continued


End file.
